


A Walk In The Park

by newbuddiefan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Day out, Fluff, M/M, park hangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbuddiefan/pseuds/newbuddiefan
Summary: Based on the line ‘Eddie is forced to have a difficult conversation with Christopher’ in the season 3 episode 12 recap and that footage of Buck and the Diaz boys walking around the park.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 166





	A Walk In The Park

~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I wrote this before the episode aired and even though I know it isn’t what happened, I thought I’d still put it up. Also, this is my first time publishing my writing so feedback would be great.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was one of those LA days, you know, the ones where the sun is shining and there’s not a cloud in sight. Eddie had just worked three back to back shifts and was eager to get some quality time in with his son, Christopher. After being cooped up at school for five days straight, it was only logical that Christopher wanted to spend it at the park. It was also no surprise that he wanted his Buck to come along too.

“Of course he can come, but he has to say yes first,” Eddie told him.

“How can he say no to us?” Christopher asked, a smile playing on his face.

Eddie couldn’t argue with that logic. After all, ever since Buck had asked him four months ago if he wanted to ‘go for the title’ in his very own kitchen, Eddie has only been saying yes to Evan Buckley. After the lawsuit, it took them both a couple of weeks to get back to how they used to be. Eddie realised early on that a life without Buck in it was not one he wanted to keep living. He also realised that those feelings he had for Buck were definitely not the same as the ones he had for all his other male friends.

That night in the kitchen, when Buck had cocked his head with a glint in his eye and said those words, Eddie thought that maybe, just maybe, Buck felt the same way. When he stepped forward, hand on his belt buckle and tongue poking out to wet his lips a little, Eddie took it as an invitation. They kissed but with Christopher in the next room watching a Disney movie, that’s as far as Eddie was willing to go.

Since that night, Eddie took advantage of the nights where his son was with his abuela or Carla. As much as he loved being with his two main guys, he loved the alone time with Buck. Everyone at the station knew they were together but at work, they kept it professional, only sharing the occasional kiss (mainly at Buck’s request, he was pretty needy). However, on date nights, there was no holding back.

Christopher had had a rough year, losing his mother and dealing with the tsunami and its aftermath wasn’t easy on him. He stayed strong though, smiling through it all. Buck had become a hero to him. But for the past four months, Eddie had kept his relationship with Buck a secret from Christopher. It wasn’t that he thought he would disapprove; he knew Chris would be ecstatic about it. It was just the telling him part that Eddie dreaded. How do you tell a ten-year-old that your best friend is your boyfriend and not just a good friend?

Eddie shot Buck a quick text, telling him they’d be at the park near Buck’s apartment and if he wasn’t busy, he was more than welcome to join them. Not even ten seconds had passed when Eddie’s phone chimed with Buck’s over excited reply. A quick ‘see you soon’ text was sent in response before Eddie clapped his hands, drawing Christopher’s attention away from the book he was reading.

“Buck said yes. He’s going to meet us there so come on, let’s get ready.”

“Yes!” Christopher said excitedly, hopping out of his chair to go and put his shoes on. Fifteen minutes later, Eddie was pulling into a disabled spot at the front of the park gates.

“Buck!” Christopher exclaimed. Eddie looked up, seeing his boyfriend leaning against the fence. Buck’s eyes met Eddie’s and he gave him a wide smile before averting his attention to the kid.

“Hi, Christopher! How’s my favourite little man?” Buck asked, opening his arms wide for him.

“I’m good. Are you ready to play?” Chris replied, returning Buck’s hug.

“Absolutely! Let me say hi to your dad first.”

Buck made his way over to Eddie, reaching out to give him a hug.

“I thought I was your favourite man?” Eddie asked softly, Buck chuckling in response as he pulled away.

“I said he was my favourite little man. You, Edmundo, are my favourite big man.”

“Wow,” Eddie rolled his eyes as Buck winked.

Eddie followed a few paces behind Buck and Christopher, letting them converse for a bit while Eddie took it all in. Watching the two of them together really warmed his heart.

“Dad, are you coming?” Christopher called over his shoulder.

“I’m right here, bud,” Eddie replied. After savouring the sight for a few more moments, he joined the two of them, walking aside his boyfriend. They couldn’t help occasionally bumping into each other as they talked, Buck occasionally reaching out to touch Eddie’s hand.

Once they had reached the playground, Christopher wanted nothing to do with Eddie. He gave him his crutches and then took Buck’s hand, dragging him to the swing set. Eddie watched as his boyfriend helped Chris up into the seat and pushed him softly, laughing alongside the boy.

Eddie couldn’t help but smile to himself. This, this is what he has always wanted. Yeah, he had it with Shannon, but this felt different somehow. This felt right in more ways than one.

After ten or so minutes, Buck returned, taking a seat next to Eddie. He didn’t say anything, just pressed his thigh up against Eddie’s as they watched Christopher make a sandcastle with a new friend in the sand pit.

“When are we going to tell him?” Buck asked, turning his had to lock eyes with Eddie.

“Today.”

One of Buck’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“It’s time Evan. I want him to know, I hate that I can’t be 100% with you when we’re around him. I want to be able to cuddle with you… both of you, when we have movie nights. I want him to know that it’s okay that you’re my partner,” Eddie told Buck, who nodded in agreement.

“I’d like that too, Eds.”

They smiled each other, Eddie reaching out to give Buck’s thigh a quick squeeze.

“I’d like to do this alone, if that’s okay. I don’t think he’ll react badly, but it might be easier.”

“oh... sure. Of course,” Buck said, looking slightly disappointed.

“He won’t,” Eddie reassured him, “If anything, he’ll probably ask you to move in.”

“Is that something you want?” Buck questioned, his mouth pulling up into that infamous Evan Buckley smirk.

“One step at a time, babe.”

Buck laughed as they both watched Christopher walking back over to them.

“Are you having fun?” Eddie asked his son.

“Oh yeah.”

“Hey Chris, what do you think about me going to get ice creams?” Buck asked, knowing exactly how to get in the kid’s good books.

“Yes! Can you get me a chocolate one?”

“Chocolate? I don’t know, you have to ask your dad.”

“Pleaseeee?” Christopher begged, giving Eddie a pouty face.

“Yeah, pleaseeee?” Buck teased, pulling the same face. Eddie laughed, nodding.

“Anything for you, hijo,” he said, his palm reaching over to touch Christopher’s face.

“Can I come with you Buck?”

“Uhhh, might be best to stay with your dad. I’ll be back before you know it with the biggest chocolate ice cream that I can find for you,” Buck ruffled Christopher’s head as he said okay.

Both Eddie and Christopher watched as Buck headed down the foot path that led to the park’s refreshment kiosk.

“Come sit with me,” Eddie said, patting the spot next to him that Buck had just vacated.

“Ok, dad.”

Eddie helped him up onto the park beach. Here goes nothing, he said to himself.

“Chris… I need,” Eddie took a deep breath, “I need to talk to you about something important.”

He didn’t respond, just nodded his head to let Eddie know he was listening.

“You know how daddy’s friend Hen is married to Karen and they love each other but they are both women?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, what if I told you that Buck and I also love each other in that way? But we are obviously both men.”

Christopher’s head whipped around to look at his dad.

“You and Buck are married?”

“No, Chris,” Eddie said, although with the way things were heading that was a real possibility.

“Why aren’t you?”

“Maybe one day, but not yet. I just want to tell you that the reason Buck has been spending more time with us is because he’s my… boyfriend.”

There it was, Eddie had said the words out loud to his son.

“I love Buck, more than just a friend. And I wanted to tell you that because I want him to be a part of our family.”

“I already know.”

“Know what?” Eddie asked Christopher, his tone of voice doing nothing to hide his surprise.

“That you are boyfriends!” Chris giggled.

“How… How do you know?”

“Because I saw you kissing Buck in the kitchen at Christmas. I thought I heard santa in the lounge room so I snuck out of bed but it was just you and Buck. You kissed him, right on the lips!”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Eddie asked his son, thinking back to that night. Maddie would be spending Christmas Eve with Chimney and Buck, along with the Diaz family, would be heading over for lunch the next day. Eddie had invited Buck to stay that night, not wanting him to wake up alone Christmas morning. Once Chris was in bed, or so they thought, they put his presents under the tree. Buck had put on some Christmas carols and was forcing Eddie to dance with him. He had taken the lead, dancing their way over to the mistletoe Eddie had hung in the lounge room doorway.

“Now you have to kiss me!” Buck has said, his blue eyes reflecting the lights off the tree.

“If I must,” Eddie had replied, taking Buck’s face in his hand and kissing him. Little did he know, the two apparently weren’t alone.

“Umm,” Chris said, bringing Eddie back to the present day, “I didn’t want to get in trouble for being out of bed. And then I asked Carla when I saw her next about you and Buck kissing and she said that that was what two people who love each other with all their heart do. But she also said that maybe you weren’t ready to tell me yet so it would be ok if we kept it as a secret between us. Am I in trouble daddy?”

“Oh Christopher, no,” Eddie put an arm around Chris, pulling him towards him and kissing the top of his head.

“I feel a bit better that you already knew. I don’t want you to think of me any differently. I want you to know that I love you so much and you will always be my number one. And I want you to know that Buck also loves you and will always want to be a part of your life.”

“Maybe Buck should move in so he can be my other dad?” Chris asked hopefully.

“Well, I would love that but that’s up to Buck.”

“We could be a family!” Chris said excitedly.

“We already are a family,” Eddie assured his son. “How do you feel? Are you okay with this?”

“Yeah. He makes you happy. You were sad for so long but when you met Buck, you started to smile again. And then you started to get really excited every time he would come over and that made me happy. I like it when you smile,” Chris said, his small hand reaching up to touch his dad’s cheek.

“That means a lot to me, Chris. If at any time you aren’t okay with this, please let me know. I don’t want you to ever think I’d put someone before you.”

“I know, dad.” 

“Ok, so I got chocolate for Chris, banana for Eddie and cookies and cream for me!”

Eddie looked up at the sound of Buck’s voice, grateful he had interrupted because Eddie could feel himself tearing up and he didn’t want to cry in public. Buck was a distraction from this.

“Thanks Buck!” Chris said, taking the carton cup from Buck’s hands. Eddie gave him a smile, taking his own.

“Talk about anything good while I was gone?” Buck fished, taking a seat across from Eddie. Before Eddie could say anything, Chris piped up.

“Daddy said that you are his boyfriend and that he loves you and you can move in!”

Buck looked at Eddie, that same eyebrow raised.

“No, I said it was up to Buck,” Eddie corrected Chris before turning to his partner, “Turns out he already knows.”

“What? How?”

“Someone snuck out of bed Christmas Eve and saw us kissing in the lounge room, wonder whose fault that is?”

“Don’t blame this on me Diaz, I initiated but you’re the one that kissed me,” Buck laughed.

“Carla knows too apparently.”

“Let’s be real, Carla would have already known.”

“You have a point.”

They ate their ice cream in silence, Buck occasionally knocking Eddie’s leg with his own under the table. When Chris was finished, he went back to the playground.

“It went well?” Buck asked and Eddie nodded.

“Despite the fact he already knew, he’s totally fine with it. He said he can tell you make me happy.”

He reached across the table, taking Buck’s hand in his own.

“And you make me happy,” Buck told him, his thumb circling the back of Eddie’s hand.

“So… would you like to move in?” Eddie asked.

“I thought you would never ask,” Buck beamed, “but maybe we give it a few weeks, let Chris get used to seeing us as a couple before throwing him in the deep end.”

“Good thinking. Look at you, already thinking like a parent.”

“You already know I consider Christopher my son. I would do anything for that boy,” Buck admitted, his gaze landing on Chris who was back in the sand pit.

“I know. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much.”

“Give me a kiss, Diaz,” Buck practically demanded.

“As you wish, Evan.”

Eddie leaned across the table, pressing his lips softly to Buck’s.

“I love you,” Buck said.

“And I love you. Should we see if Chris wants to go for a walk down to the pond?”

“Sure.”

Eddie stood up and headed towards his son while Buck took their ice cream containers to the trash can. When they came back, Chris asked if they could hold his crutches because he wanted to walk between them, one of his hands in each of theirs.

“Just like a family!” Christopher said excitedly. Buck and Eddie smiled at each other, taking a hand each.

They took off on a slow stroll, listening as Christopher chatted about his week at school and what he had done with Carla in the afternoons. This is how life should be, Eddie thought, his heart filled to the brim with love. A walk in the park with his two favourite people was definitely his new favourite thing to do.


End file.
